Connecting Ninjas
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: A tecnologia pode encurtar distâncias... e corações! [SasuSaku] [NaruHina]  A PEDIDOS, ShikaIno e NejiTen em produção! n.n
1. Chapter 1

Recado especial aos que estão acompanhando a "Sobre príncipes e princesas": **não me matem!** (ainda u.u)

Uma amiga me mandou uma fic para ser betada ontem. Até aí tudo bem, nem fic de anime era... mas a fic dela me deu um estalo incrível pra uma fic de Naruto, do tipo "se eu não escrever essa fic pra **ONTEM**, eu vou ter um treco!"

Ela ia ser um one-shot NaruHina, mas eu acabei criando duas situações: uma ficou com NaruHina... e a outra com SasuSaku )  
Ainda ia ter uma terceira, ShikaIno, mas eu não consegui escrever. Porém, **se vocês quiserem ver ShikaIno, escrevam na review , que eu escrevo mais um capítulo.** Nem vou colocar a fic como completa, ok? ;)

Ah, antes que me perguntem: não, não estou ganhando nenhuma comissão por dizer marcas de celulares na fic. Aliás, são até modelos meio antigos e fora de moda, mas foram os que eu me lembrei XD

Espero que gostem!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke é da Sakura e vice versa; Naruto é da Hinata e vice versa. E os quatro pertencem ao tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme XD

Nokia, V3 (Motorola), LG, Siemens - marcas registradas ®

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
Connecting Ninjas**

Depois de uma viagem ao centro comercial do País do Fogo, Tsunade voltou encantada e empolgada com as inúmeras novidades tecnológicas que viu. Tanto que fez uma encomenda especial para os ninjas de Konoha.

Celulares.

Com câmera, rádio e/ou MP3, bluetooth, acesso à internet e mais um monte de firulas high-tech que ela nem sabia direito para que serviam. Mas que tinha certeza de que iriam ajudar seu trabalho de hokage, e facilitar a vida de seus shinobis.

Se não, pelo menos, seriam uma boa diversão.

Não é?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura caminhava feliz, admirando seu Nokia cor-de-rosa, separado pela hokage especialmente para ela. Ser a discípula de Tsunade tinha lá suas vantagens...

A kunoichi já havia tirado várias fotos de si mesma, de suas amigas, da vila e agora tentava sintonizar alguma rádio que estivesse tocando algo diferente de "Haruka Kanata", a música estouro do momento.

E como num passe de mágica, assim que uma rádio começou a tocar "Sakura Kiss" – música que falava de um beijo de uma flor de cerejeira ou algo do tipo – Sakura avistou, sentando em um banco, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

Sim, ele. Uchiha Sasuke.

Os anos que o Uchiha passou fora de Konoha podem não ter feito bem para seus amigos e até para ele próprio, mas apesar disso, haviam fortalecido o espírito e o corpo do moreno. Ele estava mais bonito do que nunca.

Porém, não só de corpo e espírito é feito um jovem shinobi.

Nesses tempos modernos, um shinobi precisa também ter destreza com os dedos.

Dedos ágeis para mexer num celular modelo V3 preto, último tipo.

Coisa que Sasuke NÃO tinha.

"Mas que inferno, eu não consigo... AHHHH, MALDIÇÃO!!!! Eu NÃO quero função calculadora, eu quero acertar a hora dessa porcaria, SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM???" – pensava o Uchiha, já considerando usar seu celular como alvo de um chidori nagashi.

Sakura obviamente percebeu a situação crítica em que Sasuke se encontrava.Afinal, quem suaria frio, ficaria vermelho, sacudiria um celular e... ativaria o sharingan para o mesmo se tudo estivesse bem, certo?

Sendo assim, a Haruno foi ao encontro do moreno.

- Errr... Sasuke-kun... está tudo bem? – perguntou Sakura, se aproximando cuidadosamente.

- Agora vai ficar!! – respondeu ele, olhando rápido para a Haruno com o sharingan ativado e logo voltando o olhar para o celular em suas mãos.

- Ahn... Sasuke-kun... acho que o sharingan não vai adiantar muito... sabe, celulares não tem chakra... – logo após dizer isso, Sakura se amaldiçoou; Sasuke não era burro a esse ponto e provavelmente iria expulsá-la dali.

Mas ele não disse nada.

- Sasuke... kun?

- ...Eu não consigo mexer nesse troço. – o Uchiha estendeu o celular para Sakura, ligeiramente corado e emburrado.

Embora surpresa com a atitude dele, Sakura pegou o celular das mãos do Uchiha e o examinou.

- Então... é esse o seu problema?

- ...

- B-bem, se você quiser eu ensino você a mexer nele; é um modelo diferente do meu, mas as teclas e as funções são as mesmas... eu já ensinei pro Naruto e tudo, mesmo ele deixando o celular cair umas quatro vezes...

Sasuke apenas a olhou.

- O que você queria fazer nele quando eu cheguei? – ela se sentou no banco.

- ...Acertar a hora. – respondeu Sasuke, meio a contragosto.

- Ah, mas isso é fácil! Ele tem uma função de acertar a hora automaticamente, olha aqui. – e meio automaticamente, Sakura se pôs bem ao lado de Sasuke, ombro a ombro, para mostrar a ele o que ela estava fazendo no celular. A Haruno sentiu sua face esquentar e suas mãos tremerem, mas não era hora disso. Talvez ela se sentisse melhor se tivesse visto que Sasuke também ficou muito sem graça com aquela aproximação.

- E aqui você acessa a agenda... olha, aqui você pode acessar a internet do celular... aqui são as configurações de papel de parede, e aqui você muda o toque do celular... ah, minha função preferida, a câmera! – Sakura disse essa última numa voz tão alegre, que Sasuke se assustou.

- Tirar... fotos? – ele perguntou.

- S-sim, Sasuke-kun, é divertido! Você pode tirar fotos do que você quiser; da rua, dos seus amigos, de você mesmo... – ela sorriu e Sasuke fez uma careta.

- clic -

- Hein?

- Olha só! – Sakura virou a tela do celular para o Uchiha e qual não foi a surpresa dele ao se ver na tela, com a careta que havia feio há alguns segundos atrás.

- Que diabos...

- Ah, de-desculpe Sasuke-kun, mas eu não resisti à careta que você fez, foi engraçada, acabei tirando uma foto e colocando de fundo de tela... vou apagar...

Sasuke olhou mais uma vez para a tela, mas dessa vez não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso ao se ver com uma expressão realmente... cômica.

- Não, tudo bem, pode deixar aí... – disse ele, virando o rosto para que Sakura não visse que ele estava sorrindo.

- Ah, e-então tá... toma Sasuke, acho que acabamos com a "aula", hehehehe... – a Haruno devolveu o celular para ele.

- Hum... obrigada. Mas...

- Mas?

- Como é que se liga para alguém?

- Haaaaaaaaa, eu esqueci justamente isso, gomen Sasuke-kun!! – Sakura ficou vermelha – Mas é super simples, olha: está vendo esse botão verde na parte de cima? Então, você digita o número que quer chamar e aperta esse botão verde!

Em silêncio, Sasuke olhava para a tela.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sakura.

- ...Eu não tenho o número de ninguém.

Sakura ficou quase escarlate, mas resolveu arriscar.

- Be-bem... você pode ligar pro meu celular, só pra testar e...

- Qual o número?

Ela não esperava uma resposta tão rápida; disse logo o seu número. Alguns segundos depois, seu celular cor-de-rosa tocou ao som de "Sakura Saku".

Sakura mostrou a tela do seu celular para o Uchiha.

- É esse o seu número?

- Sim.

- Então, tudo certo! Parabéns Sasuke-kun e...

- clic - 

- Ahn?

Sasuke virou a tela do seu V3 para Sakura e lá estava a Haruno sorrindo, como há alguns instantes atrás, enquanto parabenizava Sasuke.

- É... você aprendeu a tirar fotos também... – ela riu, corando.

- É, acho que sim... obrigado pela ajuda, Sakura. – disse ele, se levantando e já saindo.

- De nada, Sasuke-kun... bem, qualquer coisa... é só me ligar, agora você tem o meu número, né? – ela se levantou e riu marota, mas sem muitas esperanças.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Sasuke virou um pouco o rosto para trás, dando um sorriso quase imperceptível. Logo voltou-se e continuou no seu caminho, deixando uma Sakura absurdamente corada para trás.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chegando em casa, o Uchiha tirou seu celular do bolso e o abriu. Para sua surpresa, a foto que ele havia tirado de Sakura tinha ficado na tela.

_Você deseja:_

_Enviar essa foto  
Excluir essa foto  
Usar essa foto como papel de parede  
...__  
_

Sasuke relutou um minuto, mas logo se decidiu.

Os cabelos rosados de Sakura combinavam perfeitamente com o preto do seu celular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legenda para a troca de mensagens:**

_itálico:_ mensagens da Hinata

_itálico sublinhado:_ mensagens do Naruto.

**OBS:** os erros de português são por conta das mensagens de texto do celular, ok? ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke é da Sakura e vice versa; Naruto é da Hinata e vice versa. E os quatro pertencem ao tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme XD

Nokia, V3 (Motorola), LG, Siemens - marcas registradas ®

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Connecting Ninjas**

"Hum, como foi mesmo que a Sakura-chan me ensinou... ah, aqui!"

Naruto andava por Konoha como uma criança feliz com seu novo brinquedo. Depois que Sakura o havia ensinado como mexer com seu LG Music Shot, agora ele não queria outra vida.

Já havia trocado de toque padrão umas 15 vezes, já havia mandado umas 10 mensagens para Kakashi – nenhuma respondida – isso sem contar as fotos que já havia tirado dele mesmo fazendo um rasengan, de Tsunade socando Jiraya, de uma tigela de ramen...

E falando na hokage, Tsunade escolheu o modelo de celular certo para o loiro.

Um de carcaça inquebrável e garantia de 3 anos.

_- Flashback -_

_- Olha Naruto, aqui é a agenda, você digita primeiro o número do telefone, depois dá ok e..._

_- Eu já entendi, Sakura-chan! Primeiro o número e depois eu aperto aqui e... – Naruto arrancou o celular da mão da Haruno._

_- Naruto, calma, assim o celular vai..._

_CAPLOFT_

_- SEU BAKA, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!! Já é a quarta vez que ele cai hoje!!! Desse jeito ele vai quebrar antes de você saber usar!! – Sakura deu um cascudo em Naruto._

_- Itaaaaaaaiiii... gomen Sakura-chan... – choramingou Naruto, enquanto pegava do chão a bateria, o celular e a tampa protetora pela segunda vez no dia._

_- Fim do flashback -_

"Hum... falando na Sakura-chan... acho que vou mandar uma mensagem pra ela, quem sabe ela não aceita ir dar uma volta comigo?" – pensou Naruto, feliz da vida.

E ansioso do jeito que é, o Uzumaki resolveu confiar na sua memória e digitar direto o número que ele achava ser da Haruno, sem conferir.

_Mensagem enviada com sucesso ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pipipipipipipipi_

- Hum, tem um celular apitando... não é o meu...

- Então deve ser o meu, Ino-chan...

Hinata pegou seu celular dentro do bolso do seu casaco, um pequeno Siemens de tampa deslizante.

_Você tem uma nova mensagem de texto._

- Hum? Mensagem de texto?

- De quem, é Hinata?

- Eu não sei... não tenho o número de ninguém ainda...

- Eu aqui esperando que o preguiçoso do Shikamaru responda minhas mensagens e você recebe uma mensagem sem nem saber de quem... ah, bendita seja a Lei de Murphy! – Ino riu.

- Eu vou ver o que é...

_Quer sair p dar uma volta?_

- Ei Hinata, porque você ficou vermelha assim, menina?

- O-olha Ino-chan... – a Hyuuga mostrou a tela do celular para Ino

- "Dar uma volta"... quem será, Hinata?? Será um admirador secreto?? – os olhos da Yamanaka brilhavam.

- Pá-pára Ino-chan... – Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Tá bom, tá bom... mas quem será? Você disse que não tinha o número de ninguém...

- E-e não tenho... e na-não dei meu número pra ninguém...

- Então só tem um jeito de descobrir! – Ino fez uma cara de quem acabou de ter uma idéia genial.

- Co-como?

- Você tem que responder a mensagem! Mas não pergunta logo quem é, você pode acabar assustando ele!

- Ma-mas Ino... deve ter sido um engano... e como você tem tanta certeza assim que é um garoto?

- Intuição querida, intuição! – ela piscou um de seus olhos azuis – Agora vai, responde logo isso, a vantagem é que por mensagem não tem como gaguejar! – Ino sorriu.

- Mas... o qu-que eu escrevo?

- Ai ai, o que seria de mim sem vocês? Vai, digita aí.

"Ah, ela respondeu!" – Naruto abriu o celular, ansioso.

_Bem,eu estava msm querendo sair hj,mas acho q ñ sou quem vc pensa. Acho q vc mandou a msg p garota errada..._

"Garota errada?" – tardiamente, ocorreu a Naruto conferir o número de Sakura.

"Ih, ela tem razão, eu inverti os últimos dois números!"

- Será que ele vai responder, Ino-chan?

- Quem sabe, se ele for esperto vai entender aquele convite no início da sua mensagem...

- Co-convite??

- É Hinata, por isso que eu falei pra você escrever "querendo sair hoje"! Quem sabe não acontece algo...

- I-Ino-chan!

- Hahahaha, calma Hinata! São só umas mensagens de celular, que mal há nisso... e qualquer coisa somos ninjas, a gente acaba com qualquer engraçadinho e...

- E-ele respondeu...

_Vc tem razao,eu troquei os 2 ultimos numeros,q baka q eu sou! Desculpa pelo engano..._

- Pronto, tu-tudo resolvido então...

- Que tudo resolvido o quê, Hinata! Vai, continua conversando com ele, vamos mantê-lo interessado em você!

- I-Ino, na-não... já foi...

- Você precisa de mais ação nessa vida, Hinata-chan! Me dá esse celular aqui, eu vou digitar uma mensagem pra ele, se eu deixar com você, você não digita... – Ino pegou o celular das mãos da Hyuuga.

- O-o que você vai escrever?

- Calma, eu vou te mostrar antes de enviar.

"Hum?" – Naruto abriu seu celular novamente, ao perceber que uma nova mensagem havia chegado.

_Td bem,ta desculpado... pensando bem,eu soh desculpo se vc me falar + sobre vc,fiquei curiosa!_

- A-acho que essa ele não responde...

- Pensamento positivo, Hinata! – Ino riu.

_Falar + sobre mim? Bem,eu sou legal,bonito,divertido,forte e determinado:) E vc,me fale de vc também!_

- Bonito... forte... e... ele quer saber de mim também...

- Isso, conseguimos prender a atenção dele!! – a Hyuuga ficou vermelha - Hum, quanto ao bonito e forte, já podemos ter algumas pistas, Hinata! Deixa ver... pode ser o Sasuke-kun, o Lee não, ele não é bonito... também pode ser o... ei, você já respondeu?

- Já...

- Essa é a minha menina, tão esperta! – Ino quase chorava enquanto Hinata ficava ainda mais vermelha.

_Bem,forte eu ñ sou,nem determinada...mas acho q pelo menos sou uma boa amiga!_

- Boa amiga, Hinata??

- É... por que?

- Você devia ter exaltado mais as suas qualidades! Devia aproveitar para mostrar pro mundo que está aqui!

- I-Ino-chan, eu não sei fazer isso...

- Ah, você realmente ainda tem muito o que aprender e... peraí, meu celular, acho que finalmente o besta do Shikamaru me respondeu! – Ino pegou seu celular, enquanto Hinata recebia mais uma mensagem.

_Boa amiga?Ah,vc deve ter mais p falar de vc...vc deve ser bonita tb! ;)_

Hinata corou.

_Ate ja me disseram q sou bonita,mas ñ sei ñ...deixa p la,acho q ja tomei d+ o seu tempo!Vc ñ ia chamar uma amiga sua p sair?_

_Eh,mas acabei d ver ela c um outro amigo,ñ vou incomodar...sabe, ela gosta mto dele._

_Q pena...espero q vc tenha + sorte amanhã._

_Quem sabe,embora eu ñ sei s vou continuar indo atrás dela,ela gosta mto desse nosso amigo._

_Vc ñ disse q era determinado?Vai desistir assim?_

_Eu qro ver ela feliz e s ela tah feliz do lado dele,eu fico feliz tb!_

_Entendo...eu tb penso assim,eu so qro q a pessoa q eu gosto seja a + feliz do mundo!_

_Vc tb gosta d alguém?_

_Sim...faz mto tempo,mas ele ñ sabe e eu tenho vergonha d dizer...ai,falando isso p vc ta me dando vergonha tb!_

_Ñ precisa ter vergonha e eu acho q vc devia falar c ele!_

_Eu...tenho medo dele ñ gostar d mim..._

_E pq num gostaria?Vc eh mto legal!Se ele t tratar mal,me manda uma msg q eu vou bater nele!_

_Rs...ñ precisa...mas vou pensar no q vc disse._

_Pensa sim! E...eu ñ to te incomodando ñ né?_

_Naum,eu to sem fazer nada aqui,pode ficar tranquilo._

_Q bom,pq eu to gostando de conversar com vc! Viu o novo filme q saiu, shinobi parte 4?_

E a tarde foi passando com Naruto e Hinata trocando, além de mensagens, sonhos, gostos e pequenos segredos.

Sem nem desconfiar quem estava do outro lado.

- Hinata, eu vou indo, tenho uns assuntos pra resolver com o Shikamaru! E você que nem queria responder a primeira mensagem, né? – Ino deu uma risada marota toda vida.

- A-ah Ino... a-até que está sendo divertido, é tão legal conversar com ele...

- Ai, que fofo! Bem, eu preciso ir mesmo, boa sorte Hinata-chan e me ligue pra contar as novidades, certo? Vou ler o manual do celular e aí eu coloco a Sakura e a Tenten numa teleconferência pra gente fofocar, ok? – a Yamanaka sorriu, acenando.

- A-ai Ino, o que é que pode acontecer de mais?

- Eu sei lá! Até mais, beijos!

"A Ino tem uma imaginação... hum, outra mensagem..."

_Onde vc ta?_

Hinata arregalou seus olhos perolados.

_Pq vc quer saber?_

_Eh q eu queria t ver :)_

A Hyuuga gelou. Foi Ino dar as costas que o "garoto misterioso das mensagens" decidiu que queria encontrar com Hinata! Bendita Lei de Murphy, como dizia a loira.

_Me ver?Eu ñ sei..._

_Pq ñ?Pra gente conversar ao vivo,minha conta do cel vai estourar T.T_

Hinata leu e pensou. Afinal, que mal havia, não é mesmo? O garoto parecia ser inofensivo e como Ino havia dito, ela era uma ninja: qualquer coisa de errado era só dar um Shugohakke e o espertalhão voaria pelos ares.

Suspirou e digitou... tremendo.

_Td bem...to perto da academia ninja, num banco debaixo d um pessegueiro florido._

_Eu sei onde eh!To indo prai!_

Hinata permaneceu num conflito mental enquanto esperava o misterioso garoto. Será que não deveria ter ignorado o pedido dele? Será que fez certo em responder, em marcar esse encontro? Será que não seria melhor sair correndo dali antes que ele chegasse?

Ou antes que alguém mais chegasse...

Tão logo essa possibilidade passou pela sua cabeça, Hinata viu surgir, ao longe, uma cabeleira loura espetada, ostentada por alguém vestido numa roupa laranja e preta. Mais alguns segundos, e os vivos olhos azuis ficaram também visíveis.

"Naruto-kun... logo agora... o que eu faço?" – pensava a Hyuuga, já quase desesperada.

Antes que desse conta, o Uzumaki já estava sentado do seu lado no banco e abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Hinata-chan! Que bom te ver aqui!!

- Na-Naruto-kun... eu... também fico feliz em te ver! – ela sorriu nervosa.

- Que coincidência ótima!

- É-é...

- Eu não esperava te encontrar aqui!

- Ne-nem eu...

Hinata já estava ficando mais nervosa do que de costume.

"Droga, eu não consigo dizer nada de interessante, logo hoje que o Naruto-kun veio falar comigo... mas logo hoje também que eu marquei com aquele garoto que eu nem sei quem é... se ele chegar é que vai estragar tudo mesmo... o que eu faço, o que eu faço?"

- Ahn... Hinata-chan, tá tudo bem?

- Tá-tá, tu-tudo bem sim, Naruto-kun! – ela sorriu menos tensa.

- Ah, que bom, pensei que você tivesse ficado decepcionada!

- De... cepcionada?

- É, comigo, talvez você não tivesse imaginado que era eu... – ele passou a mão direita na nuca, sem-graça.

- Que era você? Do-do que você está...

Um estalo e a Hyuuga quase caiu pra trás.

"'Que era eu'... Naruto-kun... não pode ser..."

- Na-Naruto-kun... você é o... garoto das mensagens? – perguntou ela, num fio de voz.

- Eu mesmo, 'tte bayo! – o Uzumaki sorriu.

Hinata ficou sem fala, além de mais vermelha que um camarão, ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava das mensagens que havia trocado com o já não tão misterioso garoto.

E juntando rapidamente as peças, a Hyuuga percebeu que falou de Naruto para o próprio, além de notar que o loiro provavelmente estava falando de ter visto Sakura e Sasuke juntos.

O que fez com que Hinata ficasse ainda mais vermelha... se é que era humanamente possível.

- Espero que você não tenha ficado triste ao ver que era eu e não outro garoto, Hinata-chan...

- ...Na-não Naruto-kun, de modo algum, e-eu gostei muito de descobrir que era você... quer di-dizer... foi uma surpresa... e-eu realmente não esperava...

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, ouvindo apenas o vento no pessegueiro.

- Ei, Hinata...

- Hum...

- Sabe... aquele filme que eu falei, Shinobi parte 4... err... que tal irmos vê-lo? – Naruto corou enquanto pensava que por mensagem, aquele convite teria sido muito mais fácil.

- E-eu... aceito sim, Naruto-kun! - mesmo morrendo de vergonha, Hinata sorriu e se levantou do banco junto com o Uzumaki.

Mas algo ocorreu à garota dos olhos perolados enquanto caminhava ao lado de Naruto.

- Na-Naruto-kun?

- Hum?

- E você... vo-você não ficou decepcionado em descobrir que eu era a garota das mensagens? – perguntou ela, batendo os dedos indicadores.

- Eu? Be-bem... eu reconheço que pra mim também foi uma surpresa... e uma ótima surpresa! – o Uzumaki riu feliz, corando, enquanto Hinata subia do vermelho pro escarlate.

- Mas agora que você falou, eu... – ele não terminou a frase.

- O... que, Naruto-kun?

- Você... disse que gostava de alguém... mas que ele não sabia... quem... é? – Naruto tentou medir as palavras, mas a curiosidade foi maior.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, para depois baixá-los, roxa de vergonha. Seria essa a oportunidade que ela tanto esperava?

Só que, dessa vez, o estalo aconteceu com Naruto.

_"...faz mto tempo,mas ele ñ sabe e eu tenho vergonha d dizer..."_

Num impulso, Naruto pegou seu celular, sendo observado pelo olhar intrigado da Hyuuga. Abriu-o e apertou rapidamente algumas teclas.

O celular de Hinata tocou.

Uma mensagem.

_Ñ precisa responder,Hinata-chan.  
Acho q ele ja sabe._

Hinata olhou para o garoto à sua frente, mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Não... tinha como não ser por mensagem, né? – Naruto sorriu. E Hinata também.

E continuaram a andar.

- E... sabe de uma coisa, Hinata-chan?

- O-o que?

- Eu adorei ter mandado a mensagem pro número errado! – Naruto sorriu feliz, enquanto pegava a mão de Hinata, para caminharem juntos pelas ruas de Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Acho que eu me empolgo com NaruHina XDD_

_Agradeço aos que leram e espero reviews, por favor, por Kami-sama! \o/_

_E também espero manifestações contra ou a favor de mais um capítulo, dessa vez envolvendo Shikamaru e Ino :)_

_Beijos a todos!  
Hakeru-chan_


End file.
